tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbar, Meander, Pawn Shop
The last updates brought this new part of the game and a new dynamic, the trading shop. Walkthrough Intro * Some of the more ambitious survivors decide that trade would make life on Tinker Island better. They set up shop and sell items they themselves have found. Continue * At first you are skeptical, but then you see that people enjoy the bartering. some shopping * You can't help yourself and join in the shopping spree. You find some items and offer resources and even gems, but the sellers will have none of that. me * They demand a commodity much more important than gems. Coffee. There seems to be a plant which can be used to make a coffee substitute, the survivors have been using it for months now. Angry * You can't believe the survivors did this behind your back. They explain that this was the only way to endure the harsh working condition imposed by you. Continue * They tell you how to make the coffee substitute used as currency in the shop. It is made from a certain type of berries that grow in Sandbar. These berries need to be fed to special fish that swim in the Meander. The product is then cooked and what remains is as good as coffee. it * Tip: You discover Sandbar, Meander and Shop. Explore these locations to brew cherry berry coffee that is used as currency in the survivor shop. Okay Sandbar 5min search time (4m14s if Light House has been built) This is the place where you use resources to get the ''' .' The dry grass of the Sandbar is home to cherry-like berries called cherry berries. After being digested by fiber fish, these berries can be used to brew a powerful substitute for coffee. A valuable thing indeed. Foraging costs (your options are always food / wood / coal or rope / stone / metal): * 50% of your Max (max : 100k) * 40% of your Max (max : 80k) * 30% of your Max (max : 60001) * 25% of your Max (max : 50k) * 20% of your Max (max : 40k) * 10% of your Max (max : 20k) (amount of gotten seems to be random, you can get 2, 4, or 6 per run). '''Meander' 45min search time (38m15s if Light House has been built) This place is where you trade the'' ''' for the Coffee. Story * The Meander is home to fiber fish. They love eating cherry berries, After the berries leave the fish, they can be used to brew a powerful substitute for coffee. A valuable thing indeed. * 4, 7 or 11 cherry berries. * You get 1 cherry berry coffee. * Tip: Cherry berry coffee can be used as currency in the survivor Pawn Shop. * Okay You need Cherry Berry Coffee to trade for items in the Pawn Shop. Pawn Shop 45min search time (38m15s if Light House has been built) This is where you trade Cherry Berry Coffee for items. Every time you visit, a new offer comes up: * Old book of riddles (6 Coffee) - 2hrs forage-item with logbook riddle dialogue. (Answers to these riddles are given below) ** Chapter 1 : Penguins ** Chapter 2 : Atmosphere ** Chapter 3 : Beak ** Chapter 4 : Wall ** Chapter 5 : Letter ** Chapter 6 : Telescope TIPS: * You can check how many berries and coffee you have in bottom of the build tab. * You can keep more than one book of riddles / chests at once. * You only pay food for searching once, then it becomes free eternally. * Don't trade coffee for resource baskets, it isn't worth it 'cause you pay a lot of resources to get the coffee and trade it for resources?! * Old Riddle Books is the BEST ITEM <3 swear', '''because' 3*4 = +12 per survivor, times how many survivors, say you have 15 so that's a total of 12*15 = +180 total skills. Unlike pearls This is 'UNIVERSAL '(all survivors are affected) '''and unlike the items, this one is UNLIMITED so you can just max your survivors skills up to cap (depends on your Tricky Totem level) using this book. BUT STILL, It's best to prioritize the +exploration and +building Reductions. Fish Race ' 1h 50 min search time (''1h33m if Light House has been built) '''This is where you could win Story * You can't help but notice that on certain days all of your survivors mysteriously vanish. When they return, you catch them talking about the swimming speeds of all kinds of marine life. Investigate * You find out that the survivors have been organizing races of sea life behind your back. dare they * Their excuse is that you are a huge meanie and would probably prohibit the activity because it's too much fun. not true * They challenge you to prove it. Be part of the organized underwater sea creature races. You discovered Fish Race location. * TIP: Visit the Fish Race location to bet on your favorite marine wildlife. If you win, you get Cherry Berries that can be converted into Cherry Berry Coffee, a currency in the survivor pawn shop Okay... * '(after exploring...) * You find the survivors on makeshift boats just off the coast in international waters. They are partaking in fish racing. They bet resources on the contenders and get Cherry Berries if their champion wins. * TIP: Convert Cherry Berry Coffee in the Meander. Use Cherry Berry Coffee to buy items in the survivor pawn shop located on the map. Placing Bet There are four contenders: # The Coral. You aren't sure if it even has locomotion, but it sure look pretty. (lowest chance to win) # The Sea Cucumber. It moves along the ocean floor using tube feet. It's not fast, but very persistent. (lower chance to win) # The Starfish. It moves along the ocean floor using it's super clever hydraulic system. (higher chance to win) # The Hermit Crab. Perhaps the fastest on the bunch, but very unpredictable. Can just as easy hide in his shell and not move at all. (best chance to win) All have the same price: 50% of your and 60% of your (max: 100k coal + 120001 metal). Bet on Coral: *You place your money on the static Coral. *Return later to see the result as these are slow creatures and need to reach the finish line. Okay *''(after exploring again..)'' *You manage to catch the grand finale of the underwater race. The winner isn’t decided yet, the final stretch will be detrimental! *GO CORAL *Near the finish line the creatures start their sprint. They have been cleverly conserving energy for this moment! *YOU ARE THE BEST 1. Win *You can’t believe your eyes! A sudden seaquake shuffles the contenders ends up at the other side of the finish line and wins the race! The coral wins! You get 101''' . 2. '''Lose *You can’t believe your eyes! The coral hasn’t moved at all. Unsurprisingly. It just sits there, calmly waving with the rhythm of the ocean’s currents. Bummer Bet on Sea Cucumber : * You place your money on the persistent Sea Cucumber. * Return later to see the result as these are slow creatures and need to reach the finish line. Okay *''(after exploring again...)'' *You manage to catch the grand finale of the underwater race.The winner isn't decided yet, the final stretch will be detrimental! *GO CUCUMBER *Near the finish line the creatures start their sprint. They have been cleverly conserving energy for this moment! *YOU ARE THE BEST 1.' Win: ' *You can’t believe your eyes! The cucumber somehow manages a clumsy jump over the finish line and wins the race! The cucumber wins! You get 38 ' ' . 2. Lose *You can’t believe your eyes! The cucumber hasn’t moved at all. It just sits there, calmly filtering the sea water for nutrients. Bummer Bet on Starfish: * You place your money on the ingenious Starfish. * Return later to see the result as these are slow creatures and need to reach the finish line. Okay * (after exploring again...) * You manage to catch the grand finale of the underwater race.The winner isn't decided yet, the final stretch will be detrimental! *GO STARFISH *Near the finish line the creatures start their sprint. They have been cleverly conserving energy for this moment! *YOU ARE THE BEST 1. Win *You can’t believe your eyes! The starfish invests all its energy into one final burst of water. It crosses the finish line and wins the race! The starfish wins! You get 30''' . 2. '''Lose *You can’t believe your eyes! The starfish has been doing circles on the ocean floor all this time. There aren't the smartest beings. Bummer Bet on Hermit Crab: * you place your money on the whimsical Hermit Crab. * Return later to see the result as these are slow creatures and need to reach the finish line. Okay * (after exploring again...) * You manage to catch the grand finale of the underwater race.The winner isn't decided yet, the final stretch will be detrimental! *GO CRAB *Near the finish line the creatures start their sprint. They have been cleverly conserving energy for this moment! *YOU ARE THE BEST 1. Win *You can’t believe your eyes! The hermit crab crawls out of its shell and goes for a bigger one, that is luckily one on the other side of the finish line. The hermit crab wins! You get 17 ' ' . 2. Lose *You can’t believe your eyes! The crab hasn’t moved at all. It remained safely in the shell. Pondering the meaning of life. Bummer Category:Locations